Leonard & Penny's Wedding
by goodbye2017
Summary: The T.V. version of the wedding of Leonard and Penny did not satisfy me. It seemed like a lame version because they couldn't think of a better version then they decided to do it again (a remix). In my humble opinion, they both failed. Therefore, this is my "re-make" or rather how it should have been. {ONE-SHOT}


A/N: Sadly, I don't own anything belonging to "The Big Bang Theory" and its characters. However, please enjoy this little one-shot any way!

~ Gottes Blume

7777777777777777777777777777777

"I can't believe this day is finally here" said Penny

"I can't believe how amazing I look in this tiara" said Amy

Penny stopped fussing with her hair and looked over at her maid of honor. She had her long straight brunette hair in a stylish bun with her sparkling tiara on top. Penny remembered their fights and conversations when they all went to Disneyland that one year.

"honey, we all have tiaras" said Penny

"But not all of us can pull it off as maid of honor" replied Amy as she spun around in her purple princess cut gown. Her gloved hairs keeping her hair in place

"weeee" Amy thrilled and then laughed

Bernadette and Penny shared a look but no comment was made. Bernie walked around Amy who was ogling herself in the mirror and helped Penny with her last minute adjustments to her hair and dress. Penny looked at herself. She was wearing a white strapless wedding gown that was super tight then flowed down into a twirly skirt.

"I'm so nervous" she whispered

"Don't be" said Bernie

"But it is a church full of people"

"Focus on Leonard"

Penny nodded and felt some sense of calm. This was her and Leonard's day. She knew he must be giddy with anticipation. He had waited long for this day. Herself, she had only in the recent years truly understood the depth of her love for Leonard. He wasn't some cocky jock who was merely a good time. He was friend, a lover, and her soulmate. It was just as Stuart had said they made each other better.

"Oh, oh, did everyone arrive o.k.? someone did remind Stuart right? My brother hasn't run off with the sandwiches has he?" said Penny

"Don't worry Sheldon was in charge of the fine details" said Amy

"Now, I am really worried" said Penny

"He did a good job. I checked" said Bernie

"Thanks"

"Alright, Sheldon just texted, it is time" said Amy

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Leonard stood tall by the Altar with his best man Sheldon beside him. Howard stood just behind Sheldon and they watched as Penny's cousin's daughter (Lacy, if Leonard remembered correctly) came down the aisle tossing flowers and waving. She was a terribly cute little blonde haired toddler. She gave him an idea of what Penny must have been like at that age.

"She is tossing the flowers in the completely wrong way" said Sheldon

"Leave it alone" said Leonard

"But I gave her several tutorials" said Sheldon

"Do not ruin my wedding Sheldon"

Sheldon, per normal, seemed to ignore Leonard and started to walk toward Lacy (as Leonard assumed her name was)

"Howard" hissed Leonard

Howard grabbed Sheldon's arm and whispered something in his ear. Leonard couldn't hear what Howard said but it must have been effective, because he did hear Sheldon say, "Fine".

Leonard sighed in relief and gave Howard a look of gratitude. He didn't know what he would have done if Sheldon had interrupted his Wedding with his obsessive behavior.

His attention returned back to the aisle as his nephew, Reggie, who was carrying the rings walked toward him. His sister's boy was the main reason he had been able to get his mother to attend his wedding at all. He remembered the conversation only too well:

"Surely you can't be serious"

"Mother, she is the love of my life and it would be great if you could attend our wedding"

"Please don't say great when you don't mean it"

"If you gave Penny a chance I could mean it"

"By that you mean finding some intelligent worth to her?"

"Yes mother"

"She sells drugs, Leonard"

"pharmaceutical drugs and she makes a lot of money"

"semantics"

"Georgina will be bringing Reggie as the ring bearer"

"Reginald will be there?"

"Yes, mother"

"Your father?"

"Yes, mother"

"Well then, have me seated away from that cheating piece of scum and I will be there"

"Thank you mother"

Leonard tried not to sweep the crowd and see if his mother was watching him or little Reggie. It was a vain effort and of course she was watching her grandson. His mind almost went down a spiral of negative self-talk when the bridal march began.

Penny seemed to float down the aisle. Her white gown was enchanting and the fact that it was strapless made his desire for her only increase. It didn't help that for the last month of planning their wedding they had decided to stop having coitus in an effort to spice up their honeymoon. They didn't have money to go anywhere so they planned to stay in Penny's apartment for a week without Sheldon, without work, and without any cares. _"Bliss"_ , he thought; as he envisioned himself unzipping her dress.

He felt his lungs start to wheeze. He pulled out his inhaler and breathed into it a couple times. Leonard saw Penny's smile grow wider as she approached him. He almost wanted to laugh or dance but he just stood and smiled back.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

She knew that she looked smoking hot when Leonard felt the need to take out his inhaler. It made her feel triumphant and like the most beautiful women in the church. _"No"_ , she thought, _"in the world"_.

She was glad that her Dad was holding her arm and walking beside her. She was sure that by now she would have fallen over, run away, or run all the way to the Wine bar. She remembered jokingly telling Leonard that they should just run off to Vegas and get married there. She was almost sad they hadn't done it...almost. But, then again, sharing this moment with all their friends, enemies, and family was worth it. She wanted to rub it into everyone's faces that she had hit the jackpot in Leonard's love. She especially wanted to rub it into Mandy's face.

She still remembered when Leonard had confessed. She had been so angry that she had slapped him and stormed off. Yet, when she thought about it later she knew in her heart that the reason she was so upset was because she loved Leonard so much. It had been shocking for her the depth of her feelings for Leonard but it had also given her the strength to go forward with the wedding. Also, luckily, Leonard was very forgiving of her violent response. It probably helped that she forgave him for kissing Mandy and they had make-up sex.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Leonard held Penny's hands in his and he looked up into her clear green eyes. He felt like her eyes were a t.v. screen and he could see all the memories they were going to create together. He couldn't help the tears that were beginning to form. He was finally marrying the love of his life. His mind was like a CD on repeat, _"It's finally happening_ ".

"We haven't even said our vows yet and you are close to tears" whispered Penny

"You are beautiful"

"You are handsome"

"We come now to the words that will bind Penelope and Leonard together as husband and wife.

A marriage is a voluntary and full commitment. It is made in the deepest sense to the exclusion of all others, and it is entered into with the desire and hope that it will last for life.

Before you declare your vows to one another, I want to hear you confirm that it is indeed your desire to be married today.

Penelope Grace Johnson, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Leonard Leakey Hofstadter in marriage? If so, answer "I do"."

Penny gazed down at Leonard's brown eyes, "I do"

"Leonard Leakey Hofstadter, do you come here freely and without reservation to give yourself to Penelope Grace Johnson in marriage? If so, answer "I do"."

Leonard had never stopped looking at Penny. The Pastor was barely even there for all he knew. The voice could have been a recording but it didn't matter. The words were being said and he knew how he felt. How he had always felt.

"I do" he said

"Penelope and Leonard, having heard that it is your desire to be married to each other, I now ask you to declare your marriage vows"

Leonard tried to keep his tears at bay while he cleared his throat and began:

"Penny, we are made of particles that have existed since the moment the universe began. I like to think those atoms traveled fourteen billion years through time and space to create us so that we could be together and make each other whole"

With that, Leonard slipped the white gold ring onto Penny's finger and waited for her to say her vows:

"Leonard, you're not only the love of my life, you're my best friend; you've got a friend in me, you've got troubles, I've got them too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for me. We stick together and we can see it through cuz you've got a friend in me"

Tears were freely flowing down Leonard's face now and even Penny looked like her eyes were wet, too.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the Bride"

The two didn't need any more encouragement than that. For them, it was as if the church and everyone had faded away. It was just them.

"I love you"

"I love you, too Mrs. Hofstadter"

Penny giggled and kissed Leonard again

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Finis


End file.
